Hyaku Monogatari
by s16thunderjet
Summary: Take a peek at the daily lives of Mai and Mikoto. -100 themes- -updated sporadically-
1. Theme  1

Konnichiwa! Hello everyone! I'm back with a response to a challenge sent by one of my long-time readers. She asked me to complete DevilinnDemona's 100 Lesbian Theme Challenge. She e-mailed me the list of themes but not the URL so I don't really know where the challenge was originally posted. Still, I apologize for the unauthorized use.

She didn't specify which couple she'd like for me to focus on but she did say that she wanted the couple/s to come from the Mai universe (Mai Hime, Mai Otome, etc.). So naturally, I've chosen my favorite couple from that series, Mai Tokiha and Mikoto Minagi.

This is obviously shoujo-ai, so if you're not comfortable with that, please close the window now.

This is my second attempt at writing with the use of prompts. Unlike the first one, entitled "Snapshots", which was composed mostly of single sentence scenes, this one is a series of loosely related drabbles/ficlets.

No promises as to when I'll update but I will try to finish all one hundred themes. However, that will surely take a very, very long time.

Please read the author's notes before you bomb me in the e-mail or in the reviews. This is rated PG-13 for homosexual and suggestive themes.

Lastly, Hyaku Monogatari translates to One Hundred Stories.

* * *

"**Hyaku Monogatari"  
**by: s16thunderjet

Series:  
**Mai Hime**

"You want me to do what?" Mai Tokiha asked incredulously, the orange haired girl in somewhat of a disbelief at what she had just heard.

"I want you to paint my nails red." Mikoto Minagi replied, this time sounding a little less sure than she did the first time though equally just as serious.

Eyeing the younger and seemingly more impressionable girl warily, Mai carefully lowered the soup ladle onto the small dish beside the stove before turning towards her expectant roommate.

"Why do you want me to do that?"

Mikoto chewed lightly on her lower lip as she watched Mai close the distance between herself and the kitchen countertop the raven haired girl currently sat atop of.

A moment of indecision passed as the golden eyed girl began to second-guess what her flame haired classmate and best friend had told her earlier that afternoon. Still, she forged ahead, trusting that her more 'experienced' friend would not let her down.

"Well... Nao said that red painted fingernails make girls look and feel sexy so that's why."

Mai's eyebrows rose so high that they practically touched the hair on her head. Part of her wanted to strangle the aforementioned green eyed delinquent for again filling Mikoto's head with useless information while the other part, she was ashamed to admit, was just dying to know the reason why.

"And you want to look and feel... uh... sexy... because...?"

Mikoto's response was garbled at best, causing Mai to stare at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

Taking what appeared to be an overly dramatic deep breath, the raven haired girl exhaled as if to calm her exceedingly frazzled nerves, the beginnings of a blush forming on her cheeks.

"It's for you. I want to be sexy for you, Mai."

To say that the violet eyed girl was not suprised at the underlying insecurity in Mikoto's admission would be an understatement. Mai would have actually 'Awwwed' had she not felt that doing so would somewhat belittle the other girl's honesty.

The orange haired girl had to remind herself that all of this was mainly her fault. Had she not been overly indecisive about her feelings in the past, none of this self-doubt would have crept into the younger girl's fragile psyche.

Choosing instead to take the matter as seriously as Mikoto has, Mai settled herself in between her girlfriend's legs, wrapping her arms around the slim torso before looking up into those heartbreakingly beautiful golden eyes.

"I love you for who you are. If I have to, I'll tell you over and over again until you believe it."

The declaration of love had its desired effect as a wide smile found its way onto Mikoto's lips. Unable to resist, Mai leaned up to kiss those sweet lips and found herself being kissed in return.

Muttering something about annoying green eyed, flame haired, delinquent best friends, Mai could only roll her eyes as Mikoto burst into laughter.

Elsewhere, Nao Yuuki sneezed.

The End

Theme #1: ******Nail Polish**

**Author's Notes:  
**This started out funny and was supposed to be funny and sexy but ended up being sugary and fluffy. I at least think I kept it from being uberly introspective, not that that's a bad thing. Oh well.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters copyright to Sunrise. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**DevilinnDemona's 100 Lesbian Theme Challenge is owned by DevilinnDemona. It is used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2010 Shirley Joy Gadia, all the hypothetical and non-canon scenes and situations depicted, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	2. Theme 2

"**Hyaku Monogatari"  
**by: s16thunderjet

Series:  
**Mai Hime**

For the second straight night, Mai Tokiha looked at her roommate as though the younger girl had grown a second head. Granted, she knew that being best friends with a certain flame haired nun-in-training would result in moments like these but she never thought it would happen on a daily basis.

"Is it Nao again?" She asked in a somewhat long-suffering manner.

Head tilted to one side and blinking back at the violet eyed girl as innocently as she had the night before, Mikoto Minagi shook her head so fast it practically blurred, her pigtails swinging wildly behind her.

"Shiho's sad. Thought it might cheer her up like last time." She replied a-matter-of-factly.

Memories of that aforementioned pseudo-sleepover flowed unbiddenly into Mai's mind, causing the orange haired girl to frown ever so slightly in disapproval.

Though not really a party in the true sense of the word, they still had some semblance of fun throughout that entire event. And while the understanding between her and Shiho resulted in the pink haired girl's happiness at the time, it ultimately led to at least half a dozen other complications that could have been avoided had they all just been honest with one another.

_Of course, I couldn't really be completely honest seeing as I was partly confused and partly in-denial at the time. And I'm sure Nagi still would have found some other way to make us fight each other..._

A hand frantically waving in front of her face pulled Mai from her musings. Looking down at the golden eyed girl waiting patiently for her approval, she decided to get one thing out of the way first.

"You do realize that I'm probably part of the reason why Shiho-chan's so sad, right?"

Mikoto's reply was another dizzying barrage of headshakes; so dizzying in fact that they forced Mai to grab both sides of the raven haired girl's head with each hand if only to keep herself from becoming lightheaded.

"It's all Tate's fault. Shiho said so herself. So can we please have it here? Please, please, please?" Mikoto pleaded, complete with puppy eyes and hands clasped in front of her as if in prayer.

_Ugh. Can't say no to her when she's like this._ Mai thought, her shoulders slumping in defeat as she relented.

"All right, fine. You can have it here." She replied and was quickly rewarded with an excited hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"Yay! Thanks Mai!" Mikoto cheered as she pulled out of the embrace and bounded over to her mobile phone.

"How many people are coming? So I know just how much food to prepare." Mai asked, already mentally listing what she needed to get from the supermarket.

"Shiho, Nao, Arika, Erstin, and Kaichou-san." Mikoto managed to answer in between punching someone's phone number.

"So that's five plus you, me and Natsuki. Don't forget to tell them to bring their own sleeping bags because we don't have enough beds."

"I already told them earlier and they all said they would except for Kaichou-san."

The orange haired girl nodded in acknowledgement as she slipped into her denim jacket in preparation for going outside. It took her a full five seconds before Mikoto's words finally sunk in.

"Huh? Where is Shizuru-san going to sleep then?" Mai asked, geniunely confused.

"Kaichou-san said she'll just share Natsuki's bed like we do ours." Mikoto answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Whatever reply Mai had was left unsaid as the golden eyed girl screamed 'Kaichou-san!' into the phone before merrily confirming that their plan was pushing through. Mai hurriedly exited the apartment before she could overhear anything else, hoping that when Natsuki found out later, the navy blue haired girl would spare her due to plausible deniability.

_Somehow, I get the feeling this isn't entirely Mikoto's idea._ She thought, shaking her head resignedly as she made her way down the stairs and out the door.

The End

Theme #2: **Slumber Party**

**Author's Notes:  
**1. Said first pseudo-sleepover refers to episode 6 where Mai, Mikoto and Takumi help Shiho and Yuuichi with the preparations to a wedding at Shiho's grandfather's shrine.

2. To those wondering, the usage of Arika and Erstin isn't a typo. They both appear in the Mai Hime series thanks to the Mai Otome Blu-ray Picture Drama, "Otome No Inori".

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters copyright to Sunrise. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**DevilinnDemona's 100 Lesbian Theme Challenge is owned by DevilinnDemona. It is used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2010 Shirley Joy Gadia, all the hypothetical and non-canon scenes and situations depicted, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	3. Theme 3

So I hadn't realized that I had posted the wrong title for Theme #2 until I posted this new entry. I had mistakenly used Theme #3 instead. I apologize for the confusion. Anways, Happy Valentine's Day everyone.

* * *

"**Hyaku Monogatari"  
**by: s16thunderjet

Series:  
**Mai Hime**

Like most young girls, Mai Tokiha had struggled mightily when she approached puberty. Not having a mother or guardian to guide her through all the physical and emotional changes she was sure to undergo, the then eleven year old found herself at a giant loss when strange things began happening to her body.

Had it not been for the kind and caring nurse at her school, the young but quickly developing Mai would have never understood why the boys in her class mercilessly teased her for having weird, bouncing mounds on her chest.

And while the orange haired girl was utterly grateful that the jeers gradually came to a stop a year or two later, she began to notice a different kind of attention being given her by the general male populace.

_Kinda like the same attention they're giving Mikoto now, the damned pervs._ She thought, scowling at a group of first-year high school students leering at the Kendo Club's newest and most prized recruit.

Barely a year since she started wearing any kind of support, Mikoto Minagi's breasts grew to almost three times its original size, putting the golden eyed girl just a couple of sizes smaller than her more well-endowed girlfriend.

And though having a more impressive chest helped in reducing the hyper-active girl's crazier antics, it still did nothing to improve her understanding of the basic concept called modesty.

_What's the point of buying all those things if she's not going to use them when she has to?_ Mai grumbled to herself as she stared down two second-year junior high boys that excitedly approached the raven haired girl.

_Stupid underclassmen. They probably joined the Kendo Club just to ogle her!_ She glared openly at them, violet eyes burning with jealousy.

So engrossed was Mai in her tumultuous thoughts that she did not notice the aforementioned sword wielding girl until she was right in front of her, waving a hand in her face and saying her name in that pronounce-the-'I'-separately-way that the orange haired girl just finds absolutely adorable.

"Ma-i! Ma-iii!" Mikoto chirped incessantly, part in worry, part in confusion at her girlfriend's seemingly frozen state.

Whereas, it took Mai a few moments to snap herself out of her self-imposed stupor, it only took her a mere two seconds to focus all her irritation on the seemingly clueless girl standing right in front of her.

"What is it? Was it something I did?" Mikoto asked carefully before cringing at the sight of two furrowed orange brows.

"No. It's something you didn't do." Mai growled out, eyes narrowing rather dangerously.

Swallowing nervously, the golden eyed girl backed up a couple of steps and raised both hands in a defensive position as she desperately tried to remember what it was that she had forgotten to do.

_Was it the dishes? No, no. Mai said I could do it when we got home from school. Her birthday is out and so is our anniversary. Maybe the laundry... but I finished most of it last Sunday and the only thing left to wash is the underwear and... oh..._

Mikoto tentatively lowered her gaze to her somewhat exposed and freely bouncing chest and finally figured out the reason why her normally loving and cheerful girlfriend was having a coronary.

Suddenly shifting gears, Mikoto took a big step forward, surprising the still advancing Mai long enough for her to take the slightly older girl into her arms and kiss her senseless.

A few dizzying and name-and-anger-forgetting moments later, the raven haired girl pulled back slowly to find Mai sighing dreamily at her, violet eyes shining lovingly.

"I'm sorry for not wearing them. It's just... I move easier without them." She quickly apologized before Mai could recover.

Snapped from whatever daydream the younger girl's kisses had induced in her, Mai could only pout in defeat, especially since her anger had already been diffused.

"I know you feel, uh, freer without them but there are too many perverts in this world, most especially in your club." She said the last part louder and with a glare to those watching, prompting the aforementioned deviant spectators to scamper away.

"I just don't want you to attract the wrong kind of attention from the wrong kind of people."

"Like those people that Nao and I beat up?" Mikoto asked, glowering at the thought.

"Yes, exactly like them!" Mai exclaimed, utterly grateful when she seemed to have gotten through to her.

"OK. I'm sorry for making Mai angry." She smiled sheepishly, one hand scratching at the back of her head.

"Don't worry about that anymore, OK? And let's buy you some of those designed for athletes. Those should be more comfortable than the regular ones." Mai replied, laying a soft kiss on the other girl's forehead.

"Yup! I especially don't like the ones with wires. They poke me whenever I do arm exercises." Mikoto admitted, frowning at the memory.

"We should tell Natsuki to stop giving you wired ones as gifts then. And she even gave you a couple of those pretty lace ones, too." It was Mai's turn to frown at the thought of those gorgeous and expensive pieces going to waste.

As if reading her thoughts, a teasing grin appeared on Mikoto's lips, her eyebrows wiggling slightly as she surged forward to whisper into her girlfriend's ear.

"Silly, Mai. I may not be able to wear them for Kendo but I can definitely wear them for you."

With that, Mikoto merrily returned to practice, leaving Mai to pick up her own jaw from the floor. Shooting her girlfriend the evil eye, she stomped out of the gym and away from the land of sweaty adolescents and smelly uniforms, muttering about how much of a bad influence it is having a flame haired delinquent as a best friend and a certain ex-Student Council President as some sort of big sister.

Later that night, however, Mai forgot whatever plan it was she had hatched up as revenge. Seeing Mikoto wearing nothing but those silky, sexy, seductive things, and then wearing nothing at all, effectively blew her mind away. And then some.

The End

Theme #3: **Bra**

**Author's Notes:  
**1. This disregards Mai's Character Featurette from Mai Hime about wearing a bra except for two things: that she was teased by boys for not wearing a bra and her age when she started wearing one.

2. The sudden increase in Mikoto's bust size is just something I thought up for this story. If you've watched both the Mai Hime and Mai Otome Blu-ray Specials then you'll know that her bust size hasn't really increased that much.

3. That pronounce-the-'I'-separately-way that Mikoto pronounces Mai's name isn't something I made up. There are certain instances during the series that Mikoto says it that way. And not 'my-eye' but 'my-eee' as in prolonged 'e'. Anyway, I find it adorable and I would think Mai does, too.

4. I think Mikoto was somewhat OOC with that whole kiss-Mai-senseless-to-make-her-forget-why-she's-mad thing and also towards the end. Oh well.

5. So this is one of those stories where I just can't seem to figure out if my grammar is correct or not. I apologize for all the mistakes, as I'm sure there are a lot.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters copyright to Sunrise. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**DevilinnDemona's 100 Lesbian Theme Challenge is owned by DevilinnDemona. It is used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2010 Shirley Joy Gadia, all the hypothetical and non-canon scenes and situations depicted, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	4. Theme 4

Let's offer up a moment of silence for all those affected by the devastating earthquake and tsunami in Japan. God bless us all.

* * *

"**Hyaku Monogatari"  
**by: s16thunderjet

Series:  
**Mai Hime**

Special Guest:  
**Natsuki Kuga**

It was one of those things that Mai Tokiha never thought she would ever hear come from a certain tough-as-nails, superbike riding, mayonnaise loving, navy blue haired, emerald eyed girl's lips.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not!"

"You mean you really agreed to..."

"Look, Mikoto came to me a couple of weeks ago and asked for my help. I told her I'd get back to her once the shop finished the repairs on my bike."

"Didn't you ride to school the other day?"

"I did. And that's when I told Mikoto I would help her."

_That's strange. The rules didn't say anything about needing a motorcyle. Props, maybe? The stage is big enough, I guess._ Mai wondered, her inquisitive gaze never leaving the adamant girl sitting next to her.

Catching the obvious skepticism in her best friend's violet eyes, Natsuki Kuga stared right back at Mai, hoping that her infamous death-glare would convince the orange haired girl.

"Fine, fine. So what are you going to wear?" Mai relented even though best friends were immuned to said death-glare.

"My riding gear, of course. Plus that new leather jacket that Shizuru gave me for my birthday." Natsuki replied proudly.

_Biker-dude-chick? Could work. Not sure if that'll be enough to win, though, considering some of the other contestants are real pros._

"And have you had any practice?"

"Not a timed one, no. But I'm sure I can keep up with them."

_Timed practice? Well there is a ten minute limit for each performance. Confident, huh? And to think she always hated singing karaoke. Maybe she prefers performing on stage?_ Mai thought, a slightly surprised look on her face.

She was about to tease Natsuki when they heard the front door open and close followed by a cheerful greeting of 'Mai, I'm home!', signalling that Mikoto Minagi had come back from Kendo club practice.

Replying with an equally enthusiastic 'Welcome home! Natsuki's here.', Mai stood up and began clearing the table of their glasses and snacks. When the navy blue haired girl started helping her, Mai waved her off and insisted on taking care of it.

"No, it's OK. I've got this. You'll be staying for dinner, right? Curry or ramen?"

"Yeah, thanks. Shizuru's with her study group tonight so I'll be eating with you guys. I prefer curry but ramen is OK, too. Ask the Squirt what she wants."

"I think I'll just go with the curry. We've had ramen for four straight days now. The things I do for love." Mai pouted as she walked towards the kitchen where a seemingly freshly showered raven haired girl ran by her but not before pausing to lay a kiss on her cheek.

"Ha. Don't get me started." Natsuki snorted, her mind conjuring up the image of a certain red eyed brunette as the energetic Mikoto sat across from her, the low dining table in between them.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Natsuki?" Mikoto asked.

"Yup."

"I invited Kaichou-san. I hope that's OK."

Again the vision of a certain red eyed brunette invaded her mind; this time though, she imagined Shizuru Fujino kissing and embracing her as she was handed her trophy for being the 'King'.

"That's all right."

"Uhm, but Nao overheard the two of us talking and she insisted on watching so I had to invite her, too." Mikoto's voice faded almost into a whisper, the golden eyed girl knowing how much her and Mai's respective best friends disliked each other.

"Che. That Spider! Don't worry about it, Squirt. I'm sure once she finds out how good I am she'll stop being a pest."

A wide grin followed a relieved sigh as Mikoto started to ramble enthusiastically about how 'Natsuki's going to win for sure!' and 'I have to thank Kaichou-san for suggesting that I ask Natsuki to join.'.

On hearing the vote of confidence, Natsuki's mind was again filled with a variety of congratulatory hugs and kisses from the aforementioned naginata wielding, Kyoto-ben-ning, tea addicted, red eyed brunette that was the love of her life.

Just as her daydreams gradually began to progress from G to X, though Natsuki would never admit it even upon the threat of death or eternal mayo deprivement, Mai's words somehow echoed into her ears, effectively destroying what would have been a mind-blowing fantasy.

"Anyways, if you want to get some practice in just tell me. I have a discount at that karaoke place where we had that Hime Sentai party thing."

"Huh? Karaoke?"

"Well yeah. Unless you prefer singing with a live band. One of my regulars at Linden Baum owns a bar downtown. No discounts but I think I can get him to squeeze you in for a number or two." Mai replied, setttling down beside an excitedly nodding Mikoto.

To say that Natsuki was dumbfounded would be an understatement.

"Why in the heck would I need to practice singing?" She asked, brows furrowing in obvious confusion.

"For tomorrow's contest, of course."

Natsuki looked even more lost now.

"I don't get it."

"Too much mayonnaise rot your brain or something? Tomorrow's the 'Drag...'"

"'...Race', yeah, I know. But what does singing have to do with anything?"

It was the violet eyed girl's turn to be confused. She went over Natsuki's words again in her mind, even glancing at Mikoto to see if the younger girl had heard the same thing she had, when the thought that her best friend might have had the wrong idea the entire time slowly began to creep in.

"OK, humor me, Natsuki. What exactly did Mikoto say to you when she invited you?" Mai began carefully, as if dreading the emerald eyed girl's answer.

Beside her and thankfully able to sense her lover's mood, Mikoto slowly moved into a crouching position, her survival instincts telling her that she was about to get into 'really, really big trouble.'

Taking a moment to remember the conversation, though it was not without difficulty considering she was distracted by thoughts of her 'injured' bike and how much Shizuru was going to scold her at the time, Natsuki opened her mouth to reply but had to close it again as her brain failed to produce the needed words.

"Crap, I can't remember. Just tell me already." Natsuki replied, part exasperated and part nervous at the same time.

Taking pity on the already frustrated girl, Mai handed her a small, colorful flyer detailing the mechanics of the contest. Natsuki could not even get that far as her eyes became glued to the contest's name.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Bu-but! No! I'm not going on to that stage and perform as a... a..."

"You can't back out now, Natsuki. You'll get Mikoto into trouble with the organizers."

"Who cares?"

"I very much care." Mai delivered the not-so-subtle threat with an accompanying death-glare of her own, prompting Natsuki to groan begrudgingly in defeat.

She may be a bad ass but even she would not want to take on someone who had considerably great skills in handling kitchen knives and matching super overprotective maternal-slash-girlfriend instincts.

Doing everything in her power to keep that ridiculously cute pout that Shizuru loves from forming on her lips, a red-faced Natsuki suddenly turned and focused all of her frustration on the cause of her most recent problem.

"Mi... ko... to..." She ground out, only to find the cat-like girl already scampering on all fours and heading for the door.

"Come back here you little twirp! This is all your fault!" Natsuki growled as she jumped from her seat and chased after the escaping girl.

Shaking her head at the insanity she had somehow gotten used to after all this time, Mai could only shrug her shoulders as she got up and followed the pair, giving her best friend enough time to vent out her anger before interfering to save her girlfriend.

Behind her, the contest flyer laid forgotten.

The End

Theme #4: **Drag King**

**Author's Notes:  
**1. So for this one, I was kinda grasping at straws the entire time. This theme was a challenge in every way possible and in the end, I had to bring in a Special Guest - Natsuki - to help with the story. Apologies for that.

2. I think Natsuki was somewhat OOC with her agreeing to join what she thought was a drag racing contest just to impress Shizuru. Well, she wanted to prove that she was the best rider AND also impress Shizuru. Still, OOC either way if we're talking about pre-Hime and Hime Natsuki. But maybe after-Carnival Natsuki would do something like that. Anyways, apologies for the OOC as well.

3. I'm not completely satisfied with the ending sentence so I may change it in the future. Nothing drastic that would change the story. Maybe a paraphrase or something.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters copyright to Sunrise. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**DevilinnDemona's 100 Lesbian Theme Challenge is owned by DevilinnDemona. It is used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2011 Shirley Joy Gadia, all the hypothetical and non-canon scenes and situations depicted, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	5. Theme 5

"**Hyaku Monogatari"  
**by: s16thunderjet

Series:  
**Mai Hime**

Special Guests:  
**Chie Harada, Aoi Senou**

Mikoto Minagi hurriedly ran up the stairs towards their dorm room, the raven haired girl deciding that she could not waste any more time waiting for the elevator to come down from the top floor.

The latest batch of university acceptance letters had arrived earlier that day, causing a good number of successful students to cry out in joy and a smaller number of rejected applicants to just flat out cry.

Being one of those who had been accepted into Fuuka University, the golden eyed girl could not wait to celebrate with her girlfriend and current University Student Council Freshman Level Representative, Mai Tokiha.

Finally reaching their floor, she practically scampered on all fours in her haste to make it to their room. Nearing the surprisingly partially opened door, Mikoto managed to slow down as she heard several familiar voices echo into the hall.

"I think Emi is kinda cute with her orange hair."

"You only like her cause you have the same hair color."

"I do not! I also happen to like Akemi..."

"Who wears an orange kimono. Face it Mai, you're biased."

"As if you're not. You said you wanted Kiyomi and Haruko, whose hair colors are almost exactly like Aoi-chan's, and Hideka, who kinda reminds me of how you looked during that festival we went to last summer."

"I also like Tamami, y'know. Note that she does not resemble me at all."

"But pink hair? Is there something you'd like to tell me, Chie-chan?"

"Aoi, Honey, d-don't look at me like that. I just like how well her hair goes with her kimono, that's all."

"Whipped."

"Shut it, Tokiha."

"Still whipped, Harada. Which ones do you like, Aoi-chan?"

"Hmm... Toki, Mio, Megumi and Ayame."

"Why don't I look like any of them? Are you trying to get back at me?"

"Oh, hush, Chie-chan. I like them cause they're cute. You, you're not cute. You're..."

"Handsome? Gorgeous? Charming?"

"... whipped. But I still love you just the same."

"Ouch. Chewed up and spat out. But I still love you, too."

"Yuck. You could go to your own room, y'know."

"Somebody's envious..."

"I am not. I have Izumi and Kaona to keep me company. Hmmp."

"Orange kimonos, Tokiha. Still envious and apparently still biased."

"Whatever, Ms. Whipped."

"Mai?"

Lost in their friendly banter, none of the room's occupants noticed the now distraught Mikoto until she had spoken. Turning to welcome the new arrival, the three friends were surprised to find the younger girl close to tears.

"Mikoto? What's wrong?" Mai had switched to mother-hen mode almost immediately.

Only Mikoto's light sniffles interrupted the silence that permeated the room.

"Mikoto-chan? Did something happen?" Aoi Senou asked, moving as if to comfort the other girl. An arm on her shoulder stopped her, however, as her girlfriend shook her head at her.

"Let Mai." Chie Harada whispered, drawing the chestnut haired girl to her side and into a gentle embrace.

"Mikoto? What is it?" Mai was closer now, barely a foot away.

"Mai wants orange, right? I... I can dye my hair a-and start wearing more orange colored clothes!" Mikoto suddenly cried, tears threatening to overflow.

The declaration caught the violet eyed girl completely off-guard.

"Orange? What are you talking about, Mikoto?"

"My Kendo gear! I'll paint them orange, too. Even my shinai! Please don't leave me, Mai!" Mikoto was crying more openly now, her hands grasping Mai's arms as if her life depended on it.

"Leave you? Why would I..." Mai trailed off as she hugged the sobbing raven haired girl in an effort to soothe her.

Turning to the other pair behind them and moving to bow her head as if in apology, Mai was greeted by the sight of Chie holding the magazine the three of them were all looking at earlier.

Brows furrowing in confusion, she glanced up at the gray haired girl, searching for an explanation. Instead, she found the other girl mouthing the word 'Orange' to her then pointing at some of the images in front of her.

Realization suddenly dawned on Mai and she would have slapped her own forehead for her carelessness had Mikoto's arms not been wrapped tightly around her.

"We'll be next door if you need us, Mai-chan." Aoi whispered as her and Chie exited the room.

Mouthing a quick 'Thank you' to their friends for understanding, Mai then stopped trying to free herself from her girlfriend's vice-like hold and gave the frantic girl all the time she needed to calm down.

Like she had been doing for quite some time now, the violet eyed girl reminded herself that Mikoto's self-doubt was largely due to her own indecisiveness about her feelings.

And like she previously resolved to, Mai would continue to do anything and everything to reassure the younger girl, for as long as it took for all her doubts to be erased.

It was quite a long while later when Mikoto finally loosened her grip enough to look up somewhat fearfully at the orange haired girl, as if there was a part of her that was expecting a rejection of some sort.

Mikoto received a soft kiss on the forehead instead, then another on her nose, then one on each cheek. She then allowed herself to be pulled towards the low dining table where the magazine lay.

"Mai?" She wondered even as the other girl wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laid another kiss, this time on the side of her head.

"I love you, Mikoto. And I won't ever leave you." Mai promised.

"Really?" Now, there was only a little worry in her voice.

"Yes, really."

Emboldened by her love's promise, Mikoto bravely asked the question she would not have dared ask earlier.

"So then, who's Emi? And... there were others, right?"

Smiling indulgently at her, Mai laid yet another kiss, this time on the lips. Leaning forwards slightly, she grabbed the magazine on the table and placed it on her lap where the other girl could also see it.

"This is Emi and Akemi and..."

By the time Mai finished introducing Mikoto to all the 'girls' that her, Chie and Aoi were talking about earlier, the golden eyed girl was already laughing at herself in embarrassment.

"So they were all just Kimmidolls®?"

"Yup, they were."

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions, Mai."

"It's not entirely your fault. It was kinda suspicious, what with us referring to them by names and such."

"Still..."

"Oh, let's just forget about that. Say, who do you like best?" Mai suddenly asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Placing the magazine onto her own lap, Mikoto took her time in scanning all the images, going back and forth more than once in what appeared to be careful deliberation.

Moments later, Mikoto placed the magazine back onto the table and answered Mai's query with an indifferent shrug, before snuggling back into her girlfriend's warm embrace.

"You didn't like any of them?" Mai pressed on, more curious than anything else.

"Nope. I like Mai the best."

While Mikoto's simple words sounded innocent and reciprocative at best, the underlying conviction and devotion in them told Mai all she needed to know.

"I like Mikoto best, too." She replied with a smile.

The End

Theme #5: **Doll**

**Author's Notes:  
**1. I can't remember if there is an elevator in their dorm. If there is, then yay. If there isn't, then just for this story, there is.

2. Kimmidoll® related info/disclaimers:  
a. Mai's fascination over Kimmidolls® comes from my friend's fascination over them. So I figured, if it happens in real-life, then it could happen in fiction.  
b. In case anyone's curious, go here: www dot kimmidoll dot com (replace 'dot' with an actual '.' please).  
c. I am not formally endorsing or promoting Kimmidolls®. I just made use of them in my story. I earn no profit by mentioning them and I certainly am not aiming to earn profit from them or off of them.  
d. **Kimmidolls® belongs to their respective owner/s. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

3. Like Theme #3, this is one of those stories where I just can't seem to figure out if my grammar is correct or not. I apologize for all the mistakes, as I'm sure there are a lot.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters copyright to Sunrise. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**DevilinnDemona's 100 Lesbian Theme Challenge is owned by DevilinnDemona. It is used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2011 Shirley Joy Gadia, all the hypothetical and non-canon scenes and situations depicted, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	6. Theme 6

Author's Rant (or Rave): Thank God this website removed the image verification part on the login page. It doesn't load on anything I use (PC/Mac, Firefox/Chrome/Safari/IE) so I haven't been able to login for the past few days! Please, please, please don't bring it back unless you're sure it works for everyone!

* * *

This entry contains some inappropriate language that is not suitable for very young readers. While I believe the words are acceptable once read in the proper context, some people might still find it offensive so this serves as a warning. Skip this if something like that makes you uncomfortable.

* * *

"**Hyaku Monogatari"**  
by: s16thunderjet

Series:**  
Mai Hime**

Special Guest:**  
Youko Sagisawa**

The sun shone brightly amidst clear blue skies, prompting people young and old alike to flock towards the nearby city park for a beautiful day of flower viewing. It was the start of the highly anticipated Cherry Blossom Festival and everyone was generally abuzz.

Colorful blankets were strewn about across the open field and underneath the plethora of cherry blossom trees scattered around the park. Picnic baskets filled with all sorts of goodies accompanied the numerous bottles of _sake_ being popped open to start the celebration.

Friends, families and even the occassional lovers sang and cheered along with the band playing atop a small makeshift stage on one side of the park while little children ran about on this day of joy and laughter.

It was going to be one of those lovely, special days.

"Ah! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Well, maybe not for everyone.

"Push, Mai! Push!"

The huffing and puffing orange haired girl replied with a venomous glare and a string of invectives so nasty even a seasoned sailor would blush. Grimacing rather sheepishly, Mikoto Minagi ignored the curses directed mostly at her, chalking them up as her contribution in the birthing process.

In front of them and seemingly unfazed by all the chaos, Youko Sagisawa smiled encouragingly at the expectant couple. Touching her patient's trembling knees and seeing that they were in the final stages, she looked up at the teary eyed Mai Tokiha and said the words the young mother-to-be had been dying to hear.

"This is it. You have to push with all you've got, OK?"

Rendered unable to speak due to sheer exhaustion tinge with a little bit of nervousness, Mai could only nod in reply. Beside her, Mikoto squeezed her hand in silent support, the raven haired girl equally speechless.

"All right, here we go. One, two, push!"

The scream that followed was deafening as the violet eyed girl pushed for all she was worth. After what felt like an eternity, a different kind of cry echoed into the room, bringing both parents to tears.

"You did great, Mai." Mikoto whispered as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

"I love you." Mai replied, returning the gentle kiss.

Loathe was she to interrupt the tender moment between the pair, Youko proceeded anyway, since she had the perfect excuse to do so wrapped up in a plush blue blanket.

"Here she is, Mama Mai." She started, but was met by somewhat confused expressions.

"'She'? Uhm, don't you mean 'He'?" Mikoto asked for the both of them, eyeing the blanket strangely.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry but we ran out of the one for girls. You guys did come in two weeks earlier than expected y'know?" Youko teased, handing the little girl to her orange haired mother before exiting the room to give the new family some privacy.

"Also, we never asked for the gender during all the ultrasounds because we wanted it to be a surprise." Mikoto affirmed.

"And what a surprise she is. What should we name her?" Mai asked her wife, though all of her attention was focused on the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"Maybe Aoi since she's wrapped in blue?"

"Ha! Her Aunt Aoi would love that. What about Momo?" Mai replied, still not taking her eyes off of her dark red haired baby girl.

"Nope. I don't like that name remember? Reminds me of that irritating shinigami on my favorite anime." Mikoto grumbled, her brows furrowing at the thought of naming her daughter after that annoying character.

That response finally got Mai's attention. Chuckling at the expression on the other girl's face, she reached out with her free arm and enveloped the frustrated golden eyed girl in a soothing embrace.

After sharing another lengthy kiss, the pair of them looked down to see that their daughter had finally opened her gorgeous eyes and was blinking and staring back curiously at them.

"I think I've just figured out what to name her." Mikoto started.

"Oh yeah. It matches the color of her eyes perfectly. Plus it's in season, isn't it?" Mai asked in between cooing at her newborn.

"Yes it is." Mikoto agreed, leaning forward to lay a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Welcome to the world, Sakura." She whispered lovingly, earning her what seemed to be a giggle of approval from her little girl.

And while the music and festivities outside continued as more and more people gathered to celebrate the beginning of the immensely popular Cherry Blossom Festival, inside the clinic, there was an entirely different celebration altogether.

Truly, it was one of those lovely, special days.

The End

Theme #6: ** Pink**

**Author's Notes:**

1. I don't know if they practice _hanami_ (flower viewing) in Fuuka but I made it so for this fanfic. I also added a few tweaks to how it's done with the band and the music and stuff.

2. _Sake_ is Japanese rice wine. _Aoi_ means blue while _momoiro_ means pink. I derived the name suggestion of Momo from _momoiro_, though by itself, _momo_ means peach. Lastly, _sakura_ means cherry blossom; flowers that generally come in shades of pink (and white, if you want to be completely accurate).

3. I know that Youko is supposed to be a school nurse and not an OB/GYN. I didn't want to invent a character just for that so I made Youko an all-around super doctor instead. I plead creative license or you can consider that slightly AU.

4. Mikoto's dislike for that 'irritating shinigami with the name Momo' comes from my own dislike of said character. For those who don't know her, I'm referring to Momo Hinamori from Bleach. I only borrowed her. No copyright infringement intended.

5. Someone pointed out that the character of Sakura (her hair and eye colors and even her name) resembles an existing character from another anime - Sakura Kyouko from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. So I did a bit of research and found that there is a bit of a similarity, at least physically, since I know nothing about that character and I've never even heard of the anime she's from. No copyright infringement intended, obviously, since the similarities are purely coincidental.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters copyright to Sunrise. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**Momo Hinamori and Bleach copyright to Tite Kubo. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**DevilinnDemona's 100 Lesbian Theme Challenge is owned by DevilinnDemona. It is used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2011 Shirley Joy Gadia, all the hypothetical and non-canon scenes and situations depicted, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	7. Theme 7

"**Hyaku Monogatari"  
**by: s16thunderjet

Series:  
**Mai Hime**

Special Guest:  
**Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa from Bleach (AU insert)**

"Thank you for your purchase. Please come again!" Orihime Inoue cheered, a warm smile on her lips.

The store owner waved good-bye at the little brunette girl excitedly clutching her newly bought stuffed panda in one hand and her mother's hand in the other, even as she welcomed the next customers in line.

Expecting the usual kindergarten and elementary kids and their mothers, the strawberry blonde girl visibly blinked in surprise at the potentially awkward scene brewing in front of her.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Noooo!"

"Yesss!"

"If you don't stop pestering me, I'll stop cooking for you."

"But Mai..."

"Uhm, can I help you at all?" Orihime carefully interjected, hoping to defuse the situation without overstepping her boundaries.

"Yes! You can give me free glitt..."

"Mikoto!" The taller, orange haired girl scolded, glaring at the still sulking shorter and, Orihime presumed, much younger raven haired girl.

"Sorry about that, Miss. If you could just wrap these up for me then we'll be out of your hair."

Reaching for the small plastic basket of assorted stationeries and trinkets, Orihime could only smile apologetically at the one called 'Mikoto'. Announcing the total amount for all the items to the one called 'Mai', she chanced a glance at her customer's companion and felt her heart clench at the sniffling teary-eyed girl.

Already thinking of a way of slipping a small pack of said shiny, colorful little things to the golden eyed girl in front of her, Orihime was exceedingly grateful when the violet eyed girl's mobile started ringing.

"Sorry Miss, could you put them in separate bags please? Thanks." Mai Tokiha stated before turning to answer her phone.

Still grumbling and pouting like nobody's business, Mikoto Minagi reached up for all three bags and was pleasantly surprised when she was handed a fourth, albeit much smaller one.

"Our little secret." Orihime leaned down and whispered as golden eyed girl's face suddenly lit up with a huge smile.

The strawberry blonde received a hurried 'Thanks' and a somewhat awkward hug from the now cheered up girl. Smiling in reply, Orihime watched as Mikoto caught up to Mai and handed her one of the bags as they headed out of the store.

* * *

The slight creaking sound that accompanied the opening front door echoed into the apartment. Preoccupied with cooking dinner, Orihime called out a greeting to the new arrival as she continued stirring the pot of curry.

"Welcome home, Tatsuki-chan. How were your classes today?"

She received a barely audible grunt as a reply.

Attributing the disgruntled answer to the other girl having a particularly difficult teaching day, she continued with the one-sided conversation, hoping to alleviate her love's frustrations with what she considered to be a lighthearted story.

"There was a young girl at the store earlier. At least, I think she was young since she was all pouty and kinda childlike. Anyways, her... guardian, I think, was refusing to let her buy glitte... Oh, darn."

She paused as the curry began to overflow. Reaching for the cleaning rag, she wet it with water from the nearby faucet before wiping the sauce dripping off the side of the pot.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. So I gave her a bag since she was so sad. I figured, 'What _harm_ could it do?', y'know?"

Unbeknownst to the voluptuous girl, her spiky haired love had made it through the hallway and was standing at the threshold to the kitchen with a grim expression on her usually kind and calm countenance.

"This young girl... she's not named Mikoto, is she?"

Placing the cover back on top of the pot, Orihime turned around quickly, amazed that her girlfriend was able to guess correctly.

"Oh! How did you know that, Tatsuki... chan?"

Covered head to toe in the aforementioned shiny, colorful, _harmless_ little things is Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes." Tatsuki snapped back before grimacing slightly at the frown that instantly appeared on the other girl's face.

"I'm so, so sorry Tatsuki-chan! I didn't think she would bring it to school. And wait, she's your student? I thought she was in elementary."

"That girl is a first year believe it or not. Look, let's just forget about it, OK? I'll get cleaned up then we can have dinner." Tatsuki offered, hoping to get her love to smile again.

"OK. I hope I can make it up to you. I love you Tatsuki-chan." Orihime replied with a loving smile, causing the ebony haired physical education teacher to forget everything, including her own name.

The End

Theme #7: **Glitter**

**Author's Notes:**

1. First off, as I mentioned up top, the Orihime and Tatsuki I used here is AU. I'm basically borrowing their physical appearance and parts of their personality. You may want to at least do an Internet search to find out what they look like. Their relationship is definitely AU as well.

2. I hate, hate, HATE this theme because: (a) it's taken me months to figure out what to do with it, to the point that I gave up on this for a while; and (b) I still don't like what I came up with. I apologize for posting this one even if it really, really sucks. I just had to post this so I can at least try to work on the next themes. I'm trying to do them in chronological order, in case anyone's wondering.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the link below.

**All Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters copyright to Sunrise. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**All Bleach characters copyright to Tite Kubo. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money. **

**DevilinnDemona's 100 Lesbian Theme Challenge is owned by DevilinnDemona. It is used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2014 Shirley Joy Gadia, all the hypothetical and non-canon scenes and situations depicted, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


End file.
